


暗

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 这种以秩序流动着的暗让我觉得安全舒缓





	暗

雾蓝 米灰 牛仔黑

闷哼 粗喘 低吼 呻吟

激涌 深陷 沉沦 迷失 湮灭

我可以到达一个荒废的海岛吗？

住青年旅社 遇到和我一样遨游迷茫追寻放浪的无产阶级年轻人

但也想要静下心来好好品尝心里的落寞

想要开一家书店 叫“夜店”或者“购物公园”

人造子宫 剥削进一步加剧

你的生物特征 你的名字 你的星座 你的癖好 你的弱点

你的恶劣 你的力量 你的敷衍 你的仪态

我的内心有多繁花似锦 足够跨越外表吸引你

今天遇到了两个卷发高个男人牵着刚会走路的小小孩

大腿内侧纹一个小海螺 终于成为了另一个女孩

女性生育死亡 统治阶级宣布22世纪女性去贞操化

记错候选人的电车旅行 多线程恋人

你摸摸他的鼻子 会呼吸的就是渣男 不会呼吸的是死渣男

我想要什么你都能做到吗？

以另一个问句回答 你想要什么？不假思索的回答 你

与此同时 对才华感到无比的厌倦

权力是最好的春药

这样就足够了吗?

第三次性体验：累且不舒服，像常温吞拿鱼

我该死地弄脏了自己的白法兰绒裙子

人生企划书  
1.绝对绝对绝对不要无缘死  
2.改掉大手大脚浪费任何现有资源的习惯  
3.不要长成没有什么特长，甚至不活泼不会交际，就很普通的无色透明的大多数那种大人或苍老小孩

动了真感情就要冒着被嘲笑和摧毁的风险

Suffering is nothing special 

我们不应该再主动见面了 相处模式已经改变 不再舒适自然

站起来 和他对视 躲开他的肢体诉求

告诉他相遇时你脑子里正在想的最近听的乐章

工作实感 解开在梦中织的毛线团

每次看到那些衣着干净合身 还提着便当袋的男士 就知道他们有人在好好照料着了 欢喜又落寞

鱼和海藻浮起来，在汹涌的水流中动弹不得

励志朋克 情趣高雅，性格温和，对人对物不存在偏见

大家 大家 这样呼唤和重复着 今晚 世界怎么样呢？

间歇性多云 是什么样的痛法？

非常不耐烦地叠衣服的话 是想要跑去哪里呀

他从小的志向是只做一只小金鱼在鱼缸里遨游 度过一生

天气预报这个东西只会增加焦虑和失真的期待

生活在城市里 一想到视线所及的地方都是和我同种的人造出来的 我就觉得它美得不得了

在安全的怀抱里诉说

你知道今天有个妇女在三号线被地铁门夹 抢救无效了吗？

所以你要更小心点 不要莽撞 不要再像个蹦蹦跳跳的小学生

有时候的电报只有两个字 晚安 让正准备爬上床的她备觉温暖

非日常食物的餍足

同性的可爱之处让他不知所措

睡眠真是太狡猾了 不由分说赐予我要重新面对生活的力量

突如其来的温柔或者说悲怆让他哭皱了脸 在公交站台上

没有想象力的人才会相信和使用soulmate的说法

发言的成本太低了

手指一侧沾满自己流出的血污的时刻 

地铁车厢满是稀软蓝色绿色的喷漆彩带

还不相识的一男一女写了同样一个爱情故事 以好到天成的文笔

到了冬天就穿得像米其林的轮胎人

穿红色斗篷大衣的那位小姐 请不要在歌曲电吉他solo的时候抖动肩背

没有预设的生活

24岁开始焦虑梦想没有实现的28岁的生活 死水一滩

绵软致郁系

有好好地在忍耐呢 希望你见面之后能摸着我的头 吻着我的耳朵 这样对我说

许愿在六月份之前能踩到很厚很厚的雪地上

一部什么都没有讲的电影

为什么要向别人要任何东西呢 我一直以来都让你很不舒服了吧？

以及 我不是管理不好情绪的人的沙袋哦！

杂乱的钢琴声响起 像从头顶砸下来的雨点

最近不会说“はい”的人在逐渐增加

准备造人吗？太可怕了 还是先造几个梦吧

今天起 开始在担心：

3.11四年后 福岛的现状 新生婴儿的发育情况

进食过于频繁 大脑对饿意的承受度太低

六点的清醒梦 和 超满足的大份出门吻+拥抱套餐

太容易被生命力和人类一起努力的鼓励感染

能坚持一个月吧 以及想要放空的心情

卸载 解压再缓缓填满

电影镜头里看着他处理文稿 然后逐字删除

所有的煽情都很矫情

上电梯 找到E口或F口 走过通道 抱着大包 连上两层楼梯 走过瓷砖通道 到达目的地

下电梯 进入地铁 安检 等待车 听爆炸或伤感流行乐 淋雨 到家

我知道我完全推翻了自己

但我也不想了解你的近况 就是这种冷

处女们出卖了自己的童贞 却又不去当妓女

不再被嫖客需要的卖春女性群体

当你有因外界而起的苦恼时 先去询问他人 求助是最大的自助手段

情人节主题的输入法

两个蜘蛛网的友情

被推倒跌坐在椅子里的声音

鼻子上多了道疤 更像只花斑狗了

突然一瞬间的不满足冲垮了心理治疗方案

圣诞节过后 冰箱里的各种成色的苹果堆成了小山

丈夫依旧是那么温柔地对待她 只是她的思想被穿山甲的现存数量占据

他的手掌心有苦杏仁护手霜的味道 温柔引起失礼

人始终在老化 应该怎么办

丈夫找了年轻的甜心情人 应该怎么办

你应该走了 你走吧 

为什么今天不做了？ 

讨厌你用不用伤害到自己的语气说话 讨厌你事不关己地说讨厌世界

请和我做吧 用身体来真正地伤害我

对自己的身体做了什么 突然的狂潮 两件事都发生在卧室 只是触发点相同  


其走向和效果 不是都是由你决定的吗 

解释给我听吧 宝贝

看到他人行善 想着我也有那样完美的道德感吗

我不能生孩子的原因

1.孕妇得不到保护 也没有能力保护自己 无力的恐惧  
不想那些丑陋的身体负担发生在我自由轻松的身体上 我想像个正常人自然变丑陋和衰弱

2.我无法忍受在电影院低声制止 和小朋友讲道理解释 为什么不要乱跑 乱踢  
在餐厅劝导他不要大声发脾气 浪费食物  
不能乱丢垃圾 不要抽烟 不要酗酒 不要对老人不礼貌

所有那些我已经接受的善良的人应该遵守的行为准则 我无法阐释 去费心力说服他  
让他认同 接受 我没有这个义务和责任 不划算 （付出远远大于收益）所以 我不需要  
小孩子 没有自制能力 会让我觉得可怜 可厌 让我尴尬 

生了孩子之后就是完全的无力和失控 混乱和受制于人  
是损不是益 （可能因为我也没有度过一个多快乐的童年或者青春期吧 眼见为实的也大概是五十分的婚姻生活吧）

如果这些都是暂时的 我无意占有和匹配 那我为什么要浪费20多年的时间  
这是这个社会中女人必须要承受的刑罚吗？生生世世不得解脱？ 我不要 我选择与权利分离 （利益？）

如果我自身不能为这世界带来美好 那从我子宫里掉出来的就可以吗？ 把它当作我借由实践美好的工具而非完全与我无关的人不是更不应该吗？

真的乏味到可以的一个无性别的人

一起种棵树 建个木屋 造个花园 写本书 录一张专辑 把它当做我们所有的交并集和结晶  
只是别说一起生养个孩子吧  
1\. 是我生 不是你生  
2\. 孩子会迅速长成和你我一样满身固执的人 你确定你要把你的缺点加我的缺点投入搅拌机中吗？

一人制式的管弦乐团开场 给他录下自己新买的鞋踩在下了两天的雪上的声音

下一站的站名是你名字的后两个字 在播放的歌单名叫“他在我怀里”

从小到大去买笔时，试笔的时候都会写的那个字，莫名的喜欢

刺向自我的剑不能伤到他

那个感情淡薄 敏感温暖的孩子到底是怎样养成的

在公共场所教育孩子的都是在炫耀自己的宝贝

能不能第二天下午对炮友说合作愉快呢？

如果有观众声讨我的电影 我只能说这电影不适合你们

**Author's Note:**

> 通篇不可降解碎片


End file.
